Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a bicycle rack, and more particularly to a foldable positioning structure for a bicycle rack and the bicycle rack having the same.
Description of the Prior Art
People nowadays like to conduct outdoor activities to relax on weekends. For carrying a bicycle conveniently when going out, people puts the bicycle on a bicycle rack to connect the bicycle rack with an automobile. The conventional bicycle rack has a fixing rod, an end of the fixing rod is pivoted to a connecting rod which is connected with a body of the automobile, the other end of the fixing rod is provided with a supporting rod extending toward a direction lateral to the fixing rod, and the supporting rod is used to assemble and position the bicycle.
However, when the conventional bicycle rack is disassembled from the automobile, the supporting rod protrudes laterally, and a volume of the bicycle rack is great; therefore, it is inconvenient to deposit the bicycle rack no matter in the automobile or indoors.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages.